elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerevarine
The Nerevarine, also known as the Protector of Morrowind,Dialogue with Vivec is the legitimate reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar as well as the player character and protagonist of , and its expansions and . Background For the Tribunal's treachery, Azura proclaimed that Nerevar would be reincarnated to right wrongs in Nirn. The Tribunal had merely brushed this off, and many years would pass before any of them took it seriously. The Ashlanders continued to believe in the possible reincarnation of Nerevar despite opposition from the Temple. Several people appeared claiming to be the Nerevarine, but none fulfilled the Nerevarine Prophecy. In 3E 426 the Nerevarine, a prisoner born to uncertain parents under a certain sign, was sent by the ailing Emperor to Morrowind, and arrived in the port town of Seyda Neen. The emperor in question, Uriel Septim VII, sent the prisoner to Seyda Neen to probe whether this prisoner was the Nerevarine. He also did for his own benefit as he set the prisoner up as a member of the Blades, which led to the protagonist doing a few favors for the Empire while being under strict supervision. Surprising for most, the prisoner exhibited signs of being the Nerevarine and eventually was persuaded to fulfill the prophecy by garnering the support of the Great Houses and Ashlander tribes. Eventually, the Nerevarine accomplished their goal of defeating Dagoth Ur, in turn bringing about the eventual fall of the Tribunal. Events of Morrowind The Nerevarine first arrives in Morrowind from the Imperial City for unknown reasons, though likely because the emperor believed they fulfill the prophecy. They are awakened from their slumber by a Dunmer known as Jiub, who states that they have arrived in the province of Morrowind. Soon, a guard escorts the Nerevarine to a Census and Excise office in the town of Seyda Neen on the island of Vvardenfell, where they are given the task to speak with Caius Cosades in Balmora, who makes them a member of the Blades. Caius provides the Nerevarine with a few tasks that revolve around seeking information about a few major plot points: the Sixth House, the Nerevarine Cult, and the prophecy. To gather information about the Nerevarine Cult, the Nerevarine seeks out an Ashlander, Hassour. He learns that the Nerevarine Cult is the belief that Indoril Nerevar will be reincarnated and will reinstate the worship of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala, cast down the Tribunal, and destroy Dagoth Ur. Caius later tells the Nerevarine that a House Dagoth base has been discovered near the settlement of Gnaar Mok and that they need to venture into a Sixth House Base, Ilunibi, which Dagoth Gares controls. The Nerevarine then goes to the cavern of Ilunibi, where with his last breath Gares curses the Nerevarine with Corprus. The Nerevarine journeys to Tel Fyr, where the great wizard Divayth Fyr lives, to ask him for a cure. The Nerevarine then returns to Balmora, where Caius Cosades reveals that he is being recalled to Cyrodiil. As a final task, he sends the Nerevarine to Vivec City to find Mehra Milo. There, the Nerevarine finds out that Mehra had gone missing, and eventually succeeded in saving her in Ministry of Truth. After escaping the city, he traveled to Ebonheart, where he found a way to the monastery of Holamayan and gained guidance from Gilvas Barelo. He then returned to Nibani Maesa, who then gave them three tasks; the first one was to head to the Cavern of the Incarnate, where the Moon-and-Star is found. Azura then speaks to them and gives them her blessing, proving that the Hero is truly Nerevar reborn. After becoming Nerevarine of the tribes and Hortator of the three Great Houses, he was given a message saying to speak with the Archcanon of the Temple, Tholer Saryoni, who arranged for the Nerevarine to meet with Vivec. During the meeting, Vivec gave the Nerevarine Wraithguard, one of the tools of Kagrenac used to make the Tribunal gods, but also to kill Dagoth Ur by destroying the Heart of Lorkhan, as Dagoth Ur's life is connected to the Heart. The Nerevarine went to Red Mountain, where he found the other tools, Keening and Sunder. He then fought Dagoth Ur in Red Mountain, killing him and severing the Heart from the mortal plane, thus saving all of Morrowind from the Blight. Fate In , the Hero of Kvatch can overhear that the Nerevarine has left on an expedition to Akavir, but has not been heard from since their departure. Officially, their ultimate fate is uncertain. Trivia *In , Neloth seemingly confirms the Nerevarine's gender as male. See also *Indoril Nerevar – the person that was reincarnated as the Nerevarine *Failed Incarnate – a person suspected to be the Nerevarine, but turned out fake *Nerevarine Prophecy *Vvardenfell Crisis *Ashlanders *Wraithguard *The Seven Visions *The Seven Curses *The Stranger Appearances * ** ** * * ** de:Nerevarine es:Nerevarino nl:Nerevarine pl:Nerevaryjczyk ru:Нереварин id:Nerevarine Category:Heroes Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Characters Category:Lore: Characters